1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine component for an engine body, including an improved breather apparatus and in which a breather passage is formed, and also relates to an engine body incorporating the described engine component. The breather apparatus is provided for selectively allowing communication between a crank chamber and an area outside of the crank chamber. More particularly, the present invention relates to a engine component including a breather apparatus comprising a one-way valve, which allows a one-way flow of a gas from an interior side thereof to a breather passage, and which is disposed between the crank chamber and the breather passage. The invention also relates to an engine body including the described engine component.
2. Description of the Background Art
With respect to breather devices for engines, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4175816, for example, a breather apparatus for an engine has been already known in which a one-way valve is formed as a rotary valve by making use of a balancer shaft, which is rotated in conjunction with a crankshaft.
In the known breather apparatus for an engine disclosed in Japanese Patent 4175816, mounting of the rotary-type one-way valve requires a relatively large space, and it is necessary to provide a stationary valve sleeve, which is operated cooperatively with the rotary valve. As a result, miniaturization of the engine is impeded, and it is also difficult to reduce associated costs, because of the relatively complicated structure.